haikyuu oneshots
by xinoncchi
Summary: how do i decription
1. Oikawa Tooru

p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"br /Requested by SebbyTamakiRei in wattpad/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Warning: grammar error, ooc character and many /br /A/N: Merry christmas! may you guys have a happy holiday with your family and friends!/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Oikawa is frustated-/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Beyond frustated actualy/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"He's been trying to get his long time crush- (name) under a mistletoe with him (you sneaky little shit) and hes failing. He even got under the mistletoe with iwaizumi and earned a punch on his pretty face./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"His first attempt was standing infront of (name)'s apartment door,with mistletoe hanging on the door, when (your brother's name) opened the door and saw oikawa infront of her with a kissy face, he quickly slam the door close./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Well atleast he earned a kiss from (name)'s door./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"The second attemp was waiting for (name) to pass by the gym, oikawa already secured the mistletoe in his hand, when he saw (name) approaching, he quickly hide behind the gym door then re appear again with the mistletoe above his head, his cheeky grin vanished when he saw his fangirls infront of him, screeching./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"he was traumatized that day./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"The third attempt almost got him killed, he called (name) to meet him in his classroom and she aggreed. He waited inside his classroom, mistletoe already taped above the door, the door slides open and oikawa's face lit up but soon turned intro horror expresion when he saw a reallyyyyyy pissed off iwaizumi, infront of him. If looks could kill,oikawa is probaply dead by now./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"He earned a punch on theface./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Back to the present-/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Oikawa had enough of the failure, he rips a paper and write 'mistletoe' on it he took the paper and search for the (h/c) haired girl, after he found her in the roof, he approached her and place the paper above his head./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"The girl watch the brunette as she raise her brow, after a minute, she finaly understand what he means, she chuckled at his antics/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""You dork." She pull oikawa by his collar, bringing him down to her level and presses her lips on his, oikawa was a little shocked at first but he quickly return the kiss, their lips molded perfectly and moved in a perfect sync, when the need of air struck them, they stop the kiss./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Oikawa pressed his forehead againts her, staring into her ( e/c) orbs with a goofy smile on his face, (name) smiled slightly and pinch his cheek earning an inhuman whine from oikawa./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""If you want a kiss that badly you could just ask me you dork./p 


	2. kuroo tetsurou

p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"New year eve finaly arrive, theres only 5 minutes left until 2016, you and your friend- kuroo tetsurou, sat on your rooptop waiting for new year to come./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"It was silent for a while until the black haired male break the silent, you hummed to show that you're listening./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Whats your new year resolution?" He asked. the question caught your attention, finaly facing the bed headed male with a raised eyebrow, his always present sly grin presented on his face, the urge to punch that face is sometimes to much for you./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Get better at school and mixed martial arts i guess, why do you ask?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Nothing, just curious." He shruged as he stare into your (e/c) orbs, you stare back at his sharp dark eyes that reminds you of a cat./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"1 minutes left/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""How about you? What's your new year resolution?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kuroo stared at the sky, a smile gracing his lips, no not the sly smile- a gentle one./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"30 seconds/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""My resolution huh..."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"20 seconds/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well only one though,"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"10 seconds/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What is it?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"5 seconds/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""To get (l/n) (f/n) as my girlfriend"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"0 seconds/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Cheers of people could be heard, colorful fireworks decorates the dark sky/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"You stared at kuroo wide eyed, faint blush dusting your cheeks, he stared at you with a gentle eyes, filled with affection./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So.. Will you?"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"You chuckled at his dorkyness (is that a word? Idk wwww) you stare at his eyes with the same affection./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes."span class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr /br /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"A/N : im so lame forgive me-/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Request are open!/p 


	3. akaashi keiji

Requested by: Meonuu

The sound of rain could be heard outside of your shared apartment as you sit on the sofa with akaashi resting his head on your lap, taking a nap after an exhausting day in college.

You two have been dating for 2 years, with the help of bokuto, akaashi finaly confessed his love to you in the second year of high school.

You smiled at the memory and continue to read your book while tangling your hand in akaashi's soft dark hair, sometimes you wondered why his hair is softer than you like- wayyyyyy softer heck it could probably put loreal models to shame.

You quickly shake the silly thoughts away and chuckled, suddenly you felt a movement from akaashi, you glanced down at him with a smile as he opened his dark eyes, greeted by your briliant smile, oh how he loves that smile of yours, it could brighten his days all the time.

"Morning."

"Its afternoon, but what the heck," you chuckled "mornin' sleepy head, still feeling tired?"

"A little.." He responded weakly, still dazed after woke up from his slumber.

"I'll go get you a glass of water." You walk towards the kitchen but got stoped by akaashi.

"Stay, lets cuddle."

You got silent when u heard it, did you missheard him or-

"Yes you heard it right." He said, as if he just read your mind, you just sighed and went back to the sofa, giving in to the setter's request.

You rest your head on his chest while snuggle his head to your hair, the two of you stayed like that until you fell asleep in eachothers warmth.

A/N: STILL FIGHTING WRITERS BLOCK- SORRY IF ITS CRAPPY ;-; AND I THINK AKAASHI IS OOC AHHH

Requested by: Meonuu

The sound of rain could be heard outside of your shared apartment as you sit on the sofa with akaashi resting his head on your lap, taking a nap after an exhausting day in college.

You two have been dating for 2 years, with the help of bokuto, akaashi finaly confessed his love to you in the second year of high school.

You smiled at the memory and continue to read your book while tangling your hand in akaashi's soft dark hair, sometimes you wondered why his hair is softer than you like- wayyyyyy softer heck it could probably put loreal models to shame.

You quickly shake the silly thoughts away and chuckled, suddenly you felt a movement from akaashi, you glanced down at him with a smile as he opened his dark eyes, greeted by your briliant smile, oh how he loves that smile of yours, it could brighten his days all the time.

"Morning."

"Its afternoon, but what the heck," you chuckled "mornin' sleepy head, still feeling tired?"

"A little.." He responded weakly, still dazed after woke up from his slumber.

"I'll go get you a glass of water." You walk towards the kitchen but got stoped by akaashi.

"Stay, lets cuddle."

You got silent when u heard it, did you missheard him or-

"Yes you heard it right." He said, as if he just read your mind, you just sighed and went back to the sofa, giving in to the setter's request.

You rest your head on his chest while snuggle his head to your hair, the two of you stayed like that until you fell asleep in eachothers warmth.

A/N: STILL FIGHTING WRITERS BLOCK- SORRY IF ITS CRAPPY ;-; AND I THINK AKAASHI IS OOC AHHH


	4. bokutohohohohoho kotaro

div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Requested by my friend and best bro P7Himi/bakahimi!/div  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"warning: ooc bokuto,typo,etc/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"a/n: cant update too often,school is being a bitch and my brain cant function normaly help-/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"The first time bokuto saw you was in the nekoma's training camp, delivering your brother,kuroo tetsurou's boxer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"His lucky boxer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Anyway,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Bokuto keep pestering kuroo to introduce him to you, much to the his annoyance so he did and the two of you get along well. You get to watch him play volleyball in the training camp too./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"The second time bokuto saw you was when you're watering the flowers infront of your mother's flower shop, he was dazed for a second then hesitantly approaching you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""u-um hi (name)"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"He greeted the girl,giving her a sheepish smile while scratching his head awkwardly. You look up to him with a smile adorned your face, oh that smile made his heart beats faster maybe even match up with that yellow octopus creature in the other fandom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""oh,hello bokuto-san,are you searching for tetsurou?."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""n-no no, im not looking for him.. well I just want to say Hi to you-" smooth bokuto,very smooth much wow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"You only chuckled at his cute behavior,amused at the male strange behavior . well he is usually confident and bright but right now he looks like a cute little puppy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""you are adorable," you said to the boy while bringing him into the flower shop which he followed you gladly,well he don't want to miss a moment with you, just the two of you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""do you know that theres a meaning in each flowers?" you said, as you arrange some flowers in the store,your delicate hands arrange the flowers with care./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""no actually,can you tell me some of them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""lets see.. roses symbolizes love, it signifies love in various form, depends on the color." You take some of the sunflowers and approach the owl "you know, you remind me of sunflowers" you said randomly,earning a questioning look from the white haired boy/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""why is that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"You give him a smile, a warm smile, you eyes are filled with admiral and affection/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""you're bright and vibrant, and you followed your dream like a sunflower who always follows where the sun is going."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Bokuto is stunned at what you said,butterflies start to attack the poor boy's stomach,his heart is beating faster than ever/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""..what does sunflower symbolize?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"You grinned at the question, you give him the sunflower and answer his question./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""it symbolizes adoration and dedication," you paused for a second then continue,looking at him straight in the eye "and dedicated love."/p 


	5. iwaizumi hajime

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b87fb5c37b485453f88b760cfa9f46b"The sun shines brightly in the sky along with the wind blowing softly, making yhe weather perfect for a walk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="044a8ba828b107520ea4b8aff959b4af"So you did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c217a93e8e92383cf3961d5e101b931c"You decided its a perfect time to walk your doge around the park, you grab his leash and went out of your house, your dog bark happily,wagging its fluffy tail like theres no tomorow, you chuckle at his eagerness and start walking to the park./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8992c40b64730841c46fa17d70d36121"You hummed your favorite song along the way,enjoying the peaceful walk with your dog, until your dog runs after a cat and you lost your grip on the leash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2407914756e51c2e2091e3446006b10"You quickly chase after them as fast as you can trying to reach leash but failed in the process/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d10441663cfbe079798ccb1e0753b4c"Heck you almost fell flat on the face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d0d8ef3910eac6978dd46e2ec4e0883""I feed you everyday and this is how you repay me.." You muttered under your breath, you followed your dog who take a sharp turn and keep chasing it until your dog stop running and jump on a random guy, you stop infront of him and catch your breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00cfa76e06167eb19df7e0c98fe969c7""I assume that this is your dog?" The male said, patting your dog on the head,you tilted your head up to see who just stoped your dog from running,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a2df1cd2bc60fd8ae939c2282cabad0"Your jaw almost droped by the sight/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="961a46d4409d57b98dc885fdeba6406f"'Sweet baby jesus He IS FINE!' You gaze at his muscular arm, having a strong urge to jist hold it for your dear life and wont let it go, but you try to contain your self and stuttered a reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8715b4044f3769c94d195bcee6463b2f""U-uh yes he is, thank you uh.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a79f49a536ac8bc0f2ac5046fda12fcf""Iwaizumi hajime" he smiled at you, which is bad for your poot weak heart /slaped/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27ab99c88f67915c8930ce4da1ee1693""Thank you iwaizumi-san" you bowed at him "my name is (f/n) (l/n) and uh.. Would you like to go for a cup of coffee? I want to thank you for helping me." Smooth (f/n), smooth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdcf8f929a5c5cd8fc84b8171c3f26e8""Oh, you dont need to actualy.." He blushed, scratching his cheek bashfully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebf2a8fdf51a3ddf55e69c4155e78353""Please,i insist."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2a93e43ec79478c1b830652005a908b""Well.. I already have a plan, how about we reschedule this next time? Heres my number" he give you a pieve of paper with his number on it, you take it with a dumb face as he walk past you with a pat on the shoulder, still staring at the paper you cant help but let out a stupid smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d6b7ddee22e5545d15870d728ddc2c6""I'll give you your favorite food for dinner, (dog name)" you said, walking back to your house along your dog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="186c91a25de378967585aa6e7cf3e4b9"You cant wait to text him later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="186c91a25de378967585aa6e7cf3e4b9"a/n: how to iwazooomi/p 


	6. bokuto kotaro

Requested by -browl

'This is it...this is the day..' (Name) thought as she smooth out her white dress, she's check her self in the mirror, fixing her make up a little amd let out a shaky breath.

"Nervous?" Her mother came into the room, a smile plasteren on her face,name only nodded and let her mother stand next to (name),looking at their reflection in the mirror "you remind me of myself back then.." She face the girl, eyes glistening with happy tears as she squeeze (name)'s arm.

(Name) sniffled and hug her mother "dont cry, you will ruin your make up (name)." She chuckled,patting her daughter's back lovingly.

"Ready to go?" (name)'s father stood at the door, her mother gave a resuring smile "now go, you dont want to be late do you?" She chuckled and bring her to her father.

(Name) grab his arm and get ready for her cue to come into the chapel, she fidgeted,still nervous which earn a chuckle from her father.

"Hold your breath and let it go,"

She did what he said, and it really help her, she's not that nervous anymore, when she heard the piano playing, she straight up her posture and went into the chapel.

Bokuto stood there, eyes wide open as he gawk at (name), her white dress hugged her curves perfectly, he can't belive he's going to mary a beautiful woman.

"Bro..bro.." He nudged his best man, kuroo, the ravenette hummed at him showing bokuto that he's paying attention to him "she's gonna be my wife."

"Im proud of bro." Kuroo patted bokuto's shoulder while wiping away his 'manly' tears.

After reaching the altar, (name) hug her father before she take bokuto's hand, her father hug her back, proud that her daughter finaly found her soulmate.

"I found my prince, but you will always bey king" name said to her father, her father's eyes start to glisten as he tuck a stray hair behind her ear

"And you will always be my little princess."

Pecking her father's cheek, she take bokuto's hand and the priest start to ramble the wedding thingie.

Bokuto cant help but grin like a child, he feel really lucky to marry (name), she can only chuckle at his antics, when the priest finaly let them to kiss, bokuto quickly bring her to a passionate kiss, his warm hands cupping her cheeks as their lips moving in sync.

The crowd cheered, if you hear closely you can hear kuroo screaming in the back ground.

Bokuto pull back from the kiss and plant his forehead on (name)'s, they smile and stare into each other's eyes

"I love you,

And i always will."


End file.
